Starkiller High Episode 7: The Stars Align
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: High School AU. A retelling of The Force Awakens in a high school setting. The First Order has ruled Starkiller High with an iron fist for several years. It's up to three students: a studious lost and found manager named Rey, a former Stormtrooper named Finn, and a quarterback named Poe Dameron, to restore peace and justice in the school.
1. The End of Summer Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

A long time ago, in a high school far, far away…

STARKILLER HIGH

Episode 7: The Stars Align

A new school year is starting soon. Ever since the last few years, The First Order has ruled the school with an iron fist and will not stop until those who oppose them have fallen.

Eagerly waiting for school to start, the students are spending their last day of summer vacation preparing for the new year of studying and hanging out with friends. They maybe dreading the end of summer, but are relieved to get back to their normal schedules.

Currently, the star quarterback of the Rebels of Starkiller High has thrown an 'end of summer vacation' party with the other jocks while discussing how awesome the new school year will be…

In the city of Coruscant, at the Alderaan District, a party was happening as the football team of the Starkiller High Rebels were celebrating the end of summer vacation since school would be starting the very next day.

Quarterback Poe Dameron was seen talking to his friend, Wedge Antilles Jr., as music blared from the speakers nearby and everyone was chatting it up and having drinks while discussing how great school was going to be. Poe had brown eyes and brown hair while wearing a white shirt, an orange and white letter jacket with his initials on it, orange pants, and white shoes.

"I'm telling you, man, this year's gonna be awesome!" Poe grinned while briefly dusting off his letter jacket.

"Totally, Poe! It's great that you'll be leading the football team to victory once again for the fourth year in a row!" Wedge Jr. exclaimed with a smile.

"I know, right?! I'm so excited!" Poe nodded excitedly before hearing a knock on the door.

"Huh, I wonder who that could be…" Wedge Jr. commented as he heard the door getting knocked on too.

"I don't know, man." Poe shrugged, going up to the door.

Suddenly, the door burst open, hitting the jock right in the face which dazed him for a while. That was when The First Order stepped in, led by Kylo Ren, Hux, and Phasma, the most intimidating students of the school. Kylo Ren stood in the shadows as Hux and Phasma were busy looking at the party around them.

Hux had red hair and blue eyes while wearing a black shirt, a black jacket with the First Order logo on the sleeve, black pants, and black boots while Phasma had blonde hair and grey eyes while wearing a silver shirt, a black and red leather jacket, silver pants, and silver boots.

"We got company…" The quarterback muttered while still dazed from getting hit in the face with the door to his own house.

"Well, well, well, quite an interesting party…" Hux commended as he observed the shocked jocks who kept their eyes on them.

"Hey, you guys weren't invited!" Wedge Jr. pointed out.

"It was an oversight, I'm sure." Kylo Ren told the jocks mockingly.

"Oh, that's not cool, bro!" A jock yelled at him.

"Silence! This is our party now, so you must follow our rules!" Phasma commanded while grabbing the jock from the collar of his letter jacket before throwing him aside.

While this was going on, the Stormtroopers, which were the names given to the underlings of the First Order that consisted of a group of students dressed in white, were too busy grabbing drinks for themselves and ignoring the stares from the other jocks.

As one of the Stormtroopers who was named Finn was trying to get some drinks, one of his squadmates 'accidently' bumped into him, causing his drink to spill on him.

"What the heck?!" Finn demanded in annoyance while glaring at the guy who spilt his drink on him.

"Sorry, Finny boy. I didn't mean to do that." The guy, who was nicknamed Slips by the other Stormtroopers, taunted sarcastically.

Finn groaned, he had to endure this kind of mistreatment ever since he joined the First Order. He didn't want to be popular, but they still roped him into this mess anyways, thinking he would be a great value to their cause. He wanted to leave badly once the school year began, so he didn't have to be treated like a freak anymore.

Then, Kylo Ren turned to Wedge Jr. who was watching Poe stumble around slightly. The dark haired rebel turned the jock to look at him while glaring at him.

"Stop watching your pathetic little friend and pay attention to me!" He commanded sternly.

"I've heard from Mr. and Mrs. Solo on how you used to be! You know you can't hide from your past!" Wedge Jr. retorted.

Growing impatient, Kylo Ren then grabbed Wedge Jr. by his collar and threw him into Poe's couch where he was knocked out by hitting his head against it. The jocks looked in shock as the rebellious trio glared at their enemies.

Poe then charged at the First Order leader in anger, only to be casually knocked down into a table.

"Your football skills can't save you now, Dameron." Kylo Ren told him before turning to Hux. "Hux, take him to his room and tie him up. We have to crush his spirits."

"Yes, Kylo." Hux nodded while taking the unconscious Poe and dragging him upstairs, much to the jocks' surprise.

"So, what do we do now, Kylo?" Phasma asked her friend while gazing at the party around her.

"Shut down the stereo and drive everyone out, except for us. I need to speak with Mr. Dameron while he's still around." Kylo Ren answered while adjusting his leather jacket.

Phasma nodded and went over to the stereo, shutting it off, before she and the other Stormtroopers (excluding Finn) drove the jocks out of Poe's house as the football players and so on ran for their cars, hopping into them and driving off.

Finn could only watch in horror as he heard the sounds of cars pulling out of the driveway while the jocks drove away from the house to their own homes. Now, he REALLY wanted to leave the First Order.


	2. A Friendship Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

After all of the jocks had left Poe's house, Finn felt overwhelmed as he went into the bathroom and began washing his face in the sink while looking at himself in the mirror. Why did they drag him in this mess? He didn't want popularity or to stand out at all, all he wanted was to do his sanitation job and get through school like a normal student.

 _Oh god, what am I doing?_ Finn thought while breathing heavily.

"You there!" A familiar voice barked.

He turned and saw Phasma standing there with her arms crossed, she didn't look happy at all. Heck, she was always strict and never smiled.

"You didn't help us drive those pathetic jocks out of Dameron's house." She told him sternly.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" Finn asked in annoyance.

Phasma glared at him and left while he thought more about leaving the First Order. Their unfair treatment of everyone who wasn't part of their group was really cruel and mean spirited and he wasn't going to have any of that at all. He wanted to stand up for those who were bullied or victimized by the group and that was exactly what he planned on doing.

 _First, I gotta leave this group and make my own identity as a normal student._ Finn thought with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Poe woke up in his room and realized that he was tied to a chair. He struggled in fear while noticing Kylo Ren and Hux watching him. Kylo Ren told Hux to leave the room as the red haired teen nodded and left.

"Hello, Dameron." He greeted with a smirk.

"I won't be intimidated by you!" Poe yelled.

"Really? Dameron, you're nothing." Kylo Ren told him.

"No, I'm the quarterback of the Starkiller High Rebels!" Poe retorted in defiance.

"You're worthless. Not to mention pathetic and a failure to the football team as well as the entire school." Kylo Ren taunted.

"I'm NOT a failure! I'm not!" Poe shouted while glaring at him. "I know you victimize people like this and I'm not going to fall for it!"

"Is that so?" Kylo Ren asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm no failure!" Poe told him, panting in exhaustion.

"Keep telling yourself that…" Kylo Ren chuckled as he left while closing the door to the quarterback's room.

"So, how did it go?" Hux asked with an amused expression.

"I think it went rather well." He answered with a smirk while walking downstairs with him to get Phasma in order to leave.

The trio then rounded up the Stormtroopers, minus Finn, and left the house while getting in their cars and driving away.

Poe groaned as he looked at his room which was filled with framed jerseys and flags that had Starkiller High's symbols on it as well as trophies from championship games. He couldn't let some stupid person who though he ruled the school's comments ruin him forever.

"I'm not worthless, I'm not a failure, I'm not pathetic…" Poe muttered to himself.

That was when he heard footsteps, much to his fear. Kylo Ren was going to insult him some more, wasn't he? He then heard the door creak open and saw someone with black hair and brown eyes dressed all in white peek in: it was Finn.

"Hi, are you alright?" Finn asked nervously.

"Well, I'm tied to a chair and I've been personally victimized by the so called ruler of the school. Does that sound like 'alright' to you?" Poe pointed out with a groan.

"No, but I'm going to help you get you out of here." Finn declared while undoing the ropes he was tied up in.

Poe got up once he was done and followed Finn outside of his house as he stared at him in interest. A Stormtrooper from the so called rulers of the school had saved him. Now, that was a story to tell the football team tomorrow.

"Hey!" The quarterback called out to his savior.

"What?" He responded.

"You need a ride to your place?" Poe suggested while gesturing to his car. "I can drive you there."

"Sure thing." Finn shrugged as he and Poe got into the car.

"Where to?" Poe asked him, starting the car and driving out of the driveway.

"The Takodana District, I think it's a few miles from here." Finn told the jock.

They soon got on the road and drove through the city to the Takodana District, but a lot of questions were going through Poe's mind about his mysterious savior.

"So, man, what's your name?" Poe questioned him.

"Finn." His savior answered.

"That's a cool name, Finn. My name is Poe Dameron, you probably have heard of me. So, aside from being a member of the dictatorship of Starkiller High, what else do you do? Play any sports? Part of any clubs?" Poe nodded while trying to learn more about his new friend.

"I'm a sanitation worker when I'm not studying, not to mention I clean up after the First Order's crazy parties." Finn told him.

"Oh yeah, I've heard those parties are pretty wild." Poe agreed as he drove into the Takodana District. "Which house is it, Finn?"

"Second house on the right." Finn said to him.

Poe nodded and parked his car outside of Finn's house as the two got out the car and had a quick conversation.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one." He grinned before going to the back of his car.

"No problem. What are you doing?" Finn questioned while Poe took out a duffel bag with Starkiller High's symbol on it before the quarterback took out a shirt with the school symbol on it and text that read 'Starkiller High Rebels' and threw it to him.

"Just a little token of my appreciation, I have to go, school's starting tomorrow and I can't miss a thing. You should stop wearing white all the time, it can get old." Poe told him with a smile before getting back into his car and driving off.

Finn let out a sigh of relief as he went into his house, happy that he finally made a friend.


	3. Meeting the Lost and Found Manager

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

The next day, at Starkiller High, Rey walked up and down the hallways, looking for things that people had dropped from last year. It was the first day of school which meant it was the first day of her job as lost and found manager.

"Another school year, another day of finding things for the lost and found…" She muttered while picking up a hoodie that was left by one of the students from last year.

Rey then picked up some gym clothes that were nearby and went over to the lost and found bins where she took some pictures of what she found with her phone before dumping the clothes in their respective bins and posting about the salvage through the school's social media website.

"Back again for the start of your job, huh, Rey?" A familiar voice asked her.

Rey looked and saw that it was one of the teachers: Obi Wan Kenobi who was walking past her.

"Hello, Mr. Kenobi." She greeted with a nod while wiping some sweat from her forehead.

After she was done with her job, Rey then went over to her locker and began adjusting her books as students passed her. She was excited that the school year had started, but counted down the days until Winter Break as she took out the book she needed for her first class.

Rey looked at her schedule and realized she had only a few more minutes until the bell rang to either hang out with friends or just chill out by her locker. She decided to do the latter since she didn't have that many friends or even any of them.

All of that was about to change though…

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in the hallways…**

Finn walked through the hallway while trying to catch up with Poe. He really appreciated how he treated him last night and found that the jock giving him that shirt (which he was currently wearing) was an incredibly nice gesture.

Along with the shirt that Poe gave him, he was wearing a brown and red jacket, brown pants, and black shoes.

"Hey, Poe! Where are you going?!" Finn called out to the quarterback.

"I gotta organize football tryouts for the new students. I'll catch you later during lunch!" Poe told him before heading towards the gym.

Finn tried to go after him, but Poe had already left, leaving the ex-Stormtrooper by himself in the hallways of Starkiller High. He walked around the halls to his locker while grabbing a book for his first class and walking off to the classroom.

Then, he bumped into some Stormtroopers who pushed him aside while he walked by. He's been noticed, that can't be good…Hux must have sent them. Finn knew well how fast rumors and events that had happened outside of the school spread, so it was no surprise that the First Order knew about it as well.

"Hello, traitor!" One of them taunted as they pushed him.

Finn stumbled backwards against a wall until he was surrounded by the group of Stormtroopers with his back against the wall. He couldn't believe it; he had been getting negative attention on the first day of school.

"HEY!" A voice called out which made the Stormtroopers jump.

They turned and saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes wearing a long sleeveless beige shirt, beige pants, beige gloves, and brown boots standing there while holding her satchel and a book for her first class. It was Rey and she wasn't happy at all, much to Finn's worry. What if she was one of those First Order wannabes he had seen around the school?

"Leave him alone!" Rey commanded sternly.

"What are you gonna do about it, lost and found girl?" Another Stormtrooper demanded.

Finn could only watch as he saw Rey tell the group off. Looks like he made ANOTHER friend…

"If you keep making fun of him and accusing him of betraying your little monarchy, Principal Abrams will have to expel all of you! Bullying will not be tolerated at Starkiller High!" Rey pointed out.

The Stormtroopers rolled their eyes and left for their classes. She then approached Finn and pulled him out from the corner of the wall.

"Are you alright?" Rey asked him.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for helping me back there." Finn answered while walking with her.

"Hey, don't mention it." Rey told him before noticing his shirt. "You're a member of the football team?"

"This? No, I'm not. Poe Dameron gave me this shirt." He said to her.

"You mean THE Poe Dameron? The quarterback of our football team?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, I saved him from the First Order last night." Finn nodded in response.

"Really? Wow! That's pretty interesting." Rey commented happily.

The two then walked to class together while discussing what had happened the previous night at the party that had changed Finn's life forever.

 **Elsewhere, in the First Order student lounge…**

Kylo Ren paced around the lounge that was meant for First Order members only as he waited impatiently for a report on where Finn possibly was. He didn't turn up for their first meeting of the year, not to mention that he didn't help get the jocks out of Poe's house last night according to Phasma.

"Sir, we were unable to find Finn." One of the First Order members, Dopheld Mitaka, reported to his boss.

"What?!" Kylo Ren exclaimed in anger.

Then, he began wrecking the area around him by knocking down random chairs in his rage, throwing a temper tantrum.

"Yeah, not to mention that he's being helped by the lost and found manager of the school." Dopheld added.

This made Kylo Ren even more angry as he grabbed Dopheld by his collar until he was face to face with him.

"What's her name?!" The leader of the First Order demanded.

"Her name is Rey, I think." His victim told him nervously.

 _Rey, huh? What a lovely name…_ Kylo Ren thought in amusement.

He let Dopheld go who retreated to class while he walked out and thought about the information he had received. Kylo Ren thought about having a girlfriend or someone he could have with him as a status symbol to show off how popular he truly was. Maybe this Rey girl would be the perfect fit…


	4. Mr Solo's Mechanics Class

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

"So, what's your name? By the way, my name is Rey." Rey asked Finn as they walked to their first class together.

"I'm Finn." He answered while adjusting his jacket slightly.

"That's cool." Rey grinned before they reached the classroom. "Here we are!"

The two walked in and were greeted by the teacher who was staring at them: it was Han Solo, the Mechanics teacher.

"Oh, Rey, how was your summer?" He greeted.

"Great, Mr. Solo! I hope you had a great summer too." Rey smiled, taking her seat while Finn sat in the desk next to her.

"It was a bit wild if you ask me." Han chuckled as he began setting up the board for class.

"Wait, we have the same class together?" Finn asked Rey in shock.

"Hold on, let me check your schedule." Rey told him before looking at Finn's schedule and comparing it with hers. "Huh, I guess we do have the same class together…"

Soon, the other students came into the classroom and took their seats before the bell rang and class started. Han then began starting off with the first lesson of the year by discussing what the functions of a freighter were while the class began taking notes.

Finn was trying as hard as he could at taking the notes, but he had a tough time understanding it since it was a bit complex for him. Rey then turned to him and gave him an 'are you ok there' expression while he gave her a thumbs up which she nodded in response to before returning to her notes.

Suddenly, she felt someone tap on her shoulder behind her. Rey turned to see some brown haired guy her age glaring at her and Finn.

"You're going to be in so much trouble with the First Order." He told her in a thick Scottish accent before pointing to Finn. "Especially you, traitor!"

"Hey! I'm not a traitor!" Finn snapped.

"Leave him alone, ok?!" Rey demanded to the guy in annoyance.

"Is there a problem there, Bala-Tik?" Han asked while crossing his arms at the scene.

"No, Mr. Solo. We have a traitor in our classroom though." Bala-Tik pointed out.

"Stop tormenting those two or you're getting detention!" Han commanded before attempting to return to the lesson.

"Bunch of bloody morons they are…" Bala-Tik grumbled.

"I heard that! It's detention for you, sir!" Han scolded while turning from the lesson.

Bala-Tik rolled his eyes at him and got back to writing his notes. After a long hour of taking notes, the bell rang and the students got up and went out to their next classes. Before they left, Rey and Finn then approached their teacher.

"Sorry about what happened there, those First Order wannabes can be really harsh sometimes." Han apologized.

"You know about the issues with the First Order as well?" Rey asked with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, heck, you can say I know too much about it. My son is, unfortunately, the leader of the so called rulers of this once wonderful school." Han answered with a nod.

"Wait a second, your son is Kylo Ren?!" Finn gasped.

"Well, his actual name is Ben, but he insists to call him Kylo Ren or whatever that crazy nickname he calls himself is." Han corrected him. "Anyways, shouldn't you two head to your next class?"

"We're sorry if we're wasting your time, Mr. Solo. We just wanted to know about if we have any homework or something like that." Rey told her teacher.

"That's fine, Rey. You're my favorite student after all. Since today's the first day of school, there's no homework, only to prepare yourself for this year. Now, both of you, get to class." Han reassured her.

The two nodded and walked out of the classroom, talking about how they probably needed to get more information before their next classes start.


	5. Taking Advice from Mrs Skywalker

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Kylo Ren and Hux stood by their lockers as they glared at the passing students going to class or arriving at their lockers to get books.

"Our strategy to crush these unpopular students must now change." Kylo Ren told his best friend before realizing that their other friend was nowhere to be found. "By the way, where's Phasma?"

"Phasma's probably on her way to class. And regarding your previous statement, yes, we do have to find a way to do something about those undesirables." Hux nodded.

"That Rey girl that Dopheld had mentioned earlier fascinates me though…" Kylo Ren commented while grabbing a book from his locker.

"Really? The lost and found manager? We don't have the time for her." Hux scoffed in a snobbish manner.

"And what about the traitor?" Kylo Ren asked.

"Last I heard of him was that he and the lost and found girl were heading to your father's Mechanics class. I got that from one of those wannabes who wish to join our group that make up a small percentage of this school." Hux answered as he got out a book from his locker.

"Ugh, I never really cared about my father. With my superior knowledge that's better than these pathetic teachers, I won't be turned away from my group and my popularity." Kylo Ren groaned slightly.

 **Meanwhile…**

Rey and Finn walked along the hallways after dropping off their Mechanics books at their lockers and getting the books they needed for their second class. All that was on their minds was the First Order and how they won't stop bullying everyone.

"I can't believe they won't stop bothering you because you helped out the second most popular student in the school!" Rey grumbled, closing her locker and walking off with Finn.

"I know, but I've been receiving this kind of mistreatment for a long time before I deserted from the group. They forced me to clean up after their crazy parties they have at Mr. and Mrs. Solo's house." Finn pointed out while remembering the times he had shared with the group.

"Oh yeah, I heard those First Order parties can get wild." Rey nodded.

"So, what do we do to try to address the problem with this group?" Finn asked. "It's kind of a problem when they technically rule the school with Kylo Ren being related to some of the teachers and Hux being the school president."

"Well, I think that one of the Government/Political Science teachers could help out." Rey suggested as they passed some classrooms.

"Which one? Mr. Kenobi or Mrs. Skywalker?" Finn questioned since he knew that there were two teachers for that class.

"Mrs. Skywalker. She also acts as the counselor whenever Mr. Kenobi is teaching. They rotate between classes. Her office is near the classroom for Government/Political Science." Rey replied.

"Ok then." Finn nodded.

The two then walked to her office, unaware that they were being watched by one of the First Order wannabes who happened to be the school's goth, Bazine Netal, as she got on her phone and dialed in Hux's number.

"Hello?" Hux's voice asked on the other side of the phone.

"Hello there, Hux. This is Bazine, I've found them." She told him.

"Excellent." Hux said before he hung up.

While this was going on, Rey and Finn arrived at Padme's office where they were greeted by her once they entered.

"Go on and take a seat, you two." She commanded them calmly as the two sat down in front of her desk. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm thinking about transferring schools because of what the First Order has done." Finn told her nervously.

"What?! You can't leave now!" Rey gasped in shock.

"She's right, Finn. It's only the first day of school. I suggest that you two possibly stick together between classes in order to avoid conflict with the First Order." Padme suggested.

"Well, conflicts with the First Order tend to find us." Finn commented as he dusted off his jacket.

"Believe me, I know what's been going on. For the past several years, I have gotten complaints on the First Order from other students just like the two of you. They think they could get away with everything because they believe they're popular, so they enforce their ways onto others and bully them." Padme explained.

"That's basically the First Order in a nutshell." Rey pointed out.

"Why don't you two go to class? I don't want to get in trouble for keeping you in here for too long." Padme asked.

"We'll go, Mrs. Skywalker." Finn nodded as he and Rey got up from their seats and left.

As the two walked out of Padme's office, they began looking through their schedules while thinking about what they had been told.

"So, what class do you have next?" Rey asked her friend.

"Uh, I have Computer Science with Mr. Calrissian." Finn answered with a sigh.

"Oh, that's sounds interesting. I have Philosophy with Mr. Skywalker." Rey nodded.

"Which one? The father or the son?" Finn questioned.

"The son." Rey replied before leaving. "I'll see you at lunch, ok?"

Finn sighed in disappointment as he walked off to his class.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" He muttered nervously.


	6. The Conflict Within

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Rey walked alone to Philosophy class as she was slightly afraid that Finn would be in the same class as First Order members or wannabes. She knew that things had to be this way because it was how school worked, but she still had that feeling of nervousness about her friend getting bullied in Computer Science class.

 _I hope Finn's ok…_ Rey thought while going into the classroom.

She then took a seat in the front of the class and looked as Luke Skywalker began writing on the board.

"Hello, Mr. Skywalker." She greeted her teacher.

"Hi, Rey. How was your summer?" He asked her while writing what today's lesson was going to be.

"Good. Yours?" Rey answered.

"It was alright." Luke shrugged as the other students came in and took their seats.

Soon, the bell rang and class started. The blonde haired teacher then began talking about light and darkness while writing on the board as the class took notes on it. Rey found it all to be a very fascinating topic, writing her notes and learning about the light and dark.

Suddenly, she noticed with a shock that the person next to her wouldn't stop staring at her. Unfortunately for her, it was Kylo Ren who was doing it.

"Would you stop staring at me?!" She demanded in annoyance.

"Why not?" Kylo Ren asked smugly while still staring at her.

"It really makes me feel uncomfortable." Rey answered before getting back to her notes. "Besides, it's rude to stare."

"Me? Rude? You honestly have NO idea what I'm capable of." Kylo Ren said, glaring at her.

"I've heard how you victimized Poe Dameron last night and what you've done to the rest of the students in this school for the past few years!" Rey snapped.

"Shut up!" Kylo Ren retorted.

"Whoa there, you two!" Luke commanded. "Rey, Ben, I suggest that maybe you two could be part of a debate about the importance of light and darkness for the class."

"Oh my god, Uncle Luke! My name is Kylo Ren, not Ben!" Kylo Ren groaned in annoyance.

"Anyways, please tell the class about the importance of light and dark, you two. Rey, you go first." Luke told them.

"Well, with light, it's better to be defensive instead of aggressive, not to mention that you must remain calm and always have logic on your side." Rey pointed out.

"Very good, Rey!" Luke grinned in approval. "Now, Ben, tell us the importance of darkness."

"Ugh, fine…with darkness, you can be aggressive and not defensive. It normally comes from the feelings of fear, anger, and hate. It's more of an easier path to gain followers and get people to do what you want them to do." Kylo Ren explained.

"That's EXACTLY what you do though! Darkness is a horrible thing!" Rey told him.

"HEY! You dare defy the First Order?! We rule this school! It's undesirables like you that get in the way of our goals!" Kylo Ren yelled.

"Can we just finish the lesson before you two continue arguing? You both can do that at lunch if you want." Luke suggested, breaking up the fight.

The two glared at each other and got back to working on their notes until the bell rang. Rey waited for Kylo Ren to be gone before going to her locker to put her book away.

She closed her locker and groaned, it seemed like Kylo Ren was worse than she thought. He was just some rebellious punk who thinks he can get away with everything since his parents and uncle were teachers.

Rey then made her way to her last class before lunch, the thought of Kylo Ren still in her head.

 **Meanwhile, at the First Order student lounge…**

Kylo Ren was sitting in a chair while gazing at a picture of one of the teachers, Anakin Skywalker, during his time at Starkiller High. He couldn't believe how Rey managed to stand up to him and say to his face that the darkness was wrong. That just made her even more interesting for him…and that was a major problem…

"Forgive me…I felt it again…the pull to the light." Kylo Ren told the picture of Anakin. "I was feeling it when I was arguing with the lost and found girl during Philosophy class. Show me the power of darkness and I will let nothing stand in our way."

There was no response from the picture of Anakin, but the dark haired teen continued talking to it.

"Show me, Grandfather. And I will finish what you've started." He promised the picture while holding it up to his face.

Kylo Ren knew for a fact that he wasn't going to let some ridiculous lost and found manager stand in his way and let this internal conflict bug him…not at all!


	7. Lunch and a Conference

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

They were serving burgers for lunch today. Burgers. It was Rey's least favorite food in the world and she didn't know why, much to everyone's shock when she would tell them. After an uneventful Science class, she was relieved to at least go to lunch and possibly catch up with Finn.

Rey got in line to get her lunch which she settled on having a chicken salad instead of a burger before going to her usual seat in the cafeteria where she sat alone at while getting started on her lunch.

Finn walked nervously through the place with his tray in hand as he looked around for Rey or maybe Poe. He then noticed Rey sitting in her seat by herself and quickly went over there, ignoring the glares from passing First Order members.

"Oh, Finn!" Rey exclaimed happily while he sat down next to her.

"Hi, Rey. So, how was class?" Finn asked.

"Uneventful. What about you? Avoided any First Order members or wannabes?" Rey answered as she took a sip of her water.

"Well, Phasma kept glaring at me during Computer Science, but I stayed away from her. Government/Political Science was pretty much safe for me as far as I'm concerned." Finn shrugged, eating his burger.

Poe then came up to the table while carrying his tray and asked, "Mind if I sit with you guys?"

"Poe!" Finn gasped in surprise before introducing him to Rey. "Uh, this is Rey. She's my friend."

"Nice to meet you, Rey." Poe nodded as he gave her a small salute.

"I know you already, Poe. I've heard about what you've done as quarterback." Rey told him while eating her salad.

Before he could sit down though while he was putting down his tray next to Finn's, a voice cried out, "Oh my god, there he is!"

A crowd of girls then surrounded him, ignoring Rey and Finn as they watched the jock talk to them all while chuckling at their fangirling.

"Ladies, ladies, there's plenty of me to go around." Poe said with a grin.

He didn't mind getting attention, he was the second most popular student in the school after all. Then, two cheerleaders approached him with huge grins as they were squealing like crazy.

 _Cheerleaders, huh? This ought to be good…_ Poe thought.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! Poe, we always knew you were amazing!" The first cheerleader exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, you're SO cute too!" The second cheerleader grinned.

"We're, like, your biggest fans!" They said in unison before turning around, revealing a number 15 on the back of their cheerleading outfits (15 is Poe's number on the football team).

Poe looked back at Rey and Finn who were noticing the scene while realizing that he hadn't even gotten started on eating yet.

"Sorry, girls. I gotta eat and hang out with my friends. Maybe we can talk this weekend at the mall for a bit if you want." Poe told them before winking at the cheerleaders and sitting down.

One of them fainted after he winked at them, making the jock chuckle a bit.

 _I love being me…_ He thought.

"We love you, Poe!" They yelled as they went back to their seats.

"Sorry about that." Poe said to his friends while beginning to eat his burger.

"No, it's fine." Rey reassured him.

"So, how are you doing, buddy?" Poe asked Finn while giving him a pat on the arm.

"Pretty good." Finn answered. "How was football tryouts?"

"Great! We managed to get a few people interested in it." Poe smiled.

Rey couldn't believe it, she was sitting with the legendary Poe Dameron during lunch. She didn't really find him attractive though unlike the other girls, she only saw him as a friend now.

"We were trying to get some information about the First Order from the teachers. As it turns out, we had Mechanics with one of the wannabes." She told him, drinking her water.

"Yeah, they're pretty annoying." Poe nodded in agreement.

"We also talked to Mrs. Skywalker about it since I was thinking about transferring schools." Finn explained nervously.

"You? Transferring schools? It's only the first day, man! Jeez, a lot of crazy stuff must have happened when I was coordinating football tryouts…" Poe gasped in shock, his eyes widening upon hearing that his friend wanted to transfer schools.

The trio then continued their conversation about the crazy stuff that had happened to Rey and Finn as well as the First Order, unaware that they were being watched from a table in the corner.

Kylo Ren kept his glance on Rey as he ate his turkey. Ever since what happened in Philosophy class, he couldn't believe that just a simple lost and found manager like her managed to stand up to him and defy the First Order. She was so fascinating to him that he couldn't take his eyes off of her as she talked to THEM: the traitor and the quarterback.

"Would you quit staring at her? She's only there to waste your time." Hux demanded while drinking from a Sprite can.

"I can't believe she would do that!" Kylo Ren grumbled as he opened his Coke can.

"Yeah, we know. Word got out about it pretty fast from those wannabes." Phasma nodded, eating her sushi.

"I can't believe she stood up to you! Pathetic!" Hux taunted as he began eating his steak.

"Shut up…" Kylo Ren told him with an annoyed expression.

"I saw the traitor during Computer Science as well. It appeared as if he didn't want to be seen." Phasma told her best friends.

"Really?" Hux asked with an amused expression.

"By the way, Hux, don't you have a speech to do this Friday to ensure your place as school president?" Kylo Ren questioned before Phasma could answer the red head's question.

"Yeah, I managed to write it up this morning." Hux nodded.

"Cool. Are you going to mention on how we're going to crush everyone who's less popular than us?" Phasma commented.

"Of course, this will surely get everyone to fear us more." Hux replied.

The trio just continued their lunch as Kylo Ren continued staring at Rey who was oblivious to what was happening…

 **A few days later…**

The teachers sat in the conference room in silence as they were unsure what they were going to talk about. It seemed to be a rather interesting start to the new school year as things went on as usual.

"Leia, Han, I don't think Ben is ok." Luke told his sister and brother in law nervously, breaking the silence.

"You don't say?" Han asked sarcastically.

"Luke, Ben's been doing fine with his studies, but Han and I are a bit concerned with his behavior." Leia said to her brother.

"I would have to agree with Leia on this one, I don't know why he's acting so rebellious, but his abilities have made him arrogant." Obi Wan agreed.

"Don't worry, Obi Wan. It's just a phase he'll probably grow out of. I know I grew out of that same phase." Anakin reassured his best friend.

"And I'm glad you did, Anakin." Obi Wan nodded.

"The problem is that he keeps insisting that it's not a phase and that it's who he really is. Not to mention he wants everyone to call him Kylo Ren instead of his real name." Qui Gon pointed out.

"My son thinks he's all high and mighty and bullies others to get his way. He's just…ugh…" Han groaned while shaking his head.

"I try to help him sometimes, but he just ignores me like I don't exist." Padme told the other teachers before sobbing. "I only want to help and he just won't accept it!"

"It's alright, sweetie. It'll be ok." Anakin told his wife.

"What about that Rey girl you have in your Mechanics class, Han? She's your favorite student even more than your son." Lando asked his best friend.

"Yeah, she seems to know a lot about this stuff. She would make a great teacher one day." Han nodded.

"I talked with her and Finn today. He was thinking about transferring schools, but I managed to talk him out of it." Padme said while bringing up what happened when the two visited her office.

"You mean that 'traitor' guy that the First Order has been bringing up a lot?" Obi Wan questioned.

"Exactly. He's a nice kid, but he seems to be a bit of the nervous type since he's been through a lot." Padme responded.

"What are your thoughts on Poe Dameron?" Qui Gon asked the other teachers.

"Poe's a great student. I consider him to be my favorite student, even more than Ben." Leia answered.

"Yeah, he's pretty great at what he does." Anakin said with a nod.

"What about Hux though?" Lando questioned.

"He's a natural at Government/Political Science, but his arrogance worries me." Obi Wan replied nervously. "I fear that he might be worse than Ben."

"And Phasma, what about her?" Luke asked.

"She's great at Computer Science since she's always been on top of the class. I'm afraid that she's a bit too aggressive though." Lando answered.

The other teachers nodded their heads in agreement as they continued talking about what they were going to do tomorrow…


	8. The Death of Liberty in High School

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Friday had finally arrived as the students and teachers went to the auditorium for the start of Student Council. The students were all talking about how relieved they were that it was finally the first Friday of the year before Hux stepped up to the podium and everyone fell silent.

"Good morning, students and teachers of Starkiller High. I stand before you all today to ensure my place as school president which I have had for several years. Today is the end of the Republic!" Hux began.

"What Republic?" One of the students whispered to their friend who shrugged.

"I heard that!" Hux snapped as he glared at the student.

"S-Sorry! Please continue." The student stammered nervously.

"The end of a regime that leaves nothing, but chaos and disorder! At this very moment, as I look upon all of you, those of you undesirables lie to the school while supporting the treacherous concept of peace and justice." Hux continued.

"But aren't peace and justice important concepts here?" Another student asked.

"SHUT UP!" Hux screamed, making that student sit back down in silence.

"Jeez, he's so demanding…" Poe whispered to Rey and Finn who nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, once I'm president once again, I'll bring an end to the undesirables! To those less popular than myself! This entire school will bow down to the First Order! And you shall all remember this…as the last day of the Republic!" Hux finished.

The First Order members, Stormtroopers, and wannabes then all stood up and began applauding while Rey, Finn, and Poe looked bored out of their minds.

"So, this is how liberty in high school dies…with thunderous applause." Padme commented, facepalming in disappointment.

 **Later that day…**

Rey and Finn made their way to the gym for their fencing club. It was the first time they ever tried fencing, so they were really nervous about it. They have NEVER picked up a sword and dueled another student before.

"Wow, that speech was something…" Rey said as she and Finn walked to the gym.

"Yeah, Hux is a total snob with the mentality of a five-year-old." Finn nodded.

"I could tell from how he was yelling at those students who were questioning his ways." Rey agreed.

"Oh boy, I hope we don't share a class with any First Order members or wannabes." Finn sighed, walking into the gym with Rey.

They put their backpacks on the bleachers and went to the locker rooms to change into their fencing uniforms. After they were done changing, the two stepped out as Anakin began explaining the safety precautions for fencing.

"I guess this is the other Mr. Skywalker, the father?" Finn whispered to Rey.

"Yeah, he's Mrs. Skywalker's husband and Mr. Skywalker, the son, and Mrs. Solo's father." Rey replied.

"So, basically, half of the teachers in this school are related, save for Mr. Kenobi, Mr. Jinn, and Mr. Calrissian?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, basically." Rey answered with a nod.

"Now, everyone, who would like to duel?" Anakin questioned the class.

"I would like to." A familiar voice responded.

Then, Kylo Ren walked up while wearing a black fencing outfit as he put on a fencing mask and picked up his sword. Rey groaned, it was the guy from her Philosophy class, the one who wouldn't stop staring at her, the one she was roped up in a debate with.

"Nice job, Ben. Anyone else?" Anakin nodded before turning to the class.

There was a moment of silence as they backed off with Rey and Finn being the only ones not backing away.

"…I'll go." Finn told his teacher before putting his fencing mask on.

"So, the traitor thinks he can fight me…" Kylo Ren taunted.

"I need a weapon!" Finn yelled to Anakin.

"You don't say? Grab a sword!" Anakin said sarcastically while gesturing to the swords.

The ex-Stormtrooper quickly grabbed a sword and the two began dueling, the sounds of swords clashing echoing through the gym. Rey could only watch as Finn and Kylo Ren continued dueling as the students around her began whispering about how the First Order traitor was standing up to Kylo Ren himself.

Suddenly, in the middle of the duel, Kylo Ren then stabbed Finn in the arm, causing him to fall and drop his sword.

"FINN!" Rey screamed in horror as a bunch of gasps came from the other students.

"Quick, someone get the First Aid kit!" Anakin commanded.

One of the students nodded and ran off before coming back with the First Aid kit. The brunette teacher then helped Finn up and took him over to the bleaches as Kylo Ren watched while smirking under his fencing mask.

Anakin quickly took off Finn's fencing mask and said, "I'm sorry, Finn, but I don't think this club is for you. Once we're done here, get dressed into your normal clothes and grab your stuff."

 _Great, now what?_ Finn thought as he watched the student who brought the First Aid kit bandage up his arm.

Once that was done, he got up and went to change into his normal clothes in the locker room. Anakin then walked over to where Kylo Ren was standing and glared at him.

"Ben, you shouldn't be so reckless. You could've gotten him killed!" He scolded.

"Don't call me Ben, call me Kylo Ren." Kylo Ren corrected him.

"Anyways, who would want to take Finn's place?" Anakin asked the class.

The students gulped nervously and backed away before Rey quickly put her fencing mask on and grabbed the sword that Finn dropped.

"I'll do it, Mr. Skywalker." She declared.

"We meet again…Rey." Kylo Ren said to her menacingly.

The two began fighting as their swords clashed over and over again while the students watched in shock. They couldn't believe what they were seeing: the lost and found manager was standing up to the leader of the First Order. It truly was the epic battle of their time…

"You monster! You attacked my friend!" Rey yelled as she and Kylo Ren kept clashing their swords against each other.

"He was a traitor and needed to be punished!" Kylo Ren retorted.

While this was going on, Finn stepped out of the boys' locker room wearing his normal clothes with his arm bandaged when he noticed the duel going on.

"Rey?" He asked himself, going to grab his stuff and check out the battle.

As the battle continued, Rey had no idea what was going on. She had never fenced in her life; so how did she know what to do? It didn't matter, she wanted to fight for her friend.

"Your skills are impressive, I can tell. You need a teacher! I'm available after school!" Kylo Ren exclaimed.

"In your dreams!" Rey yelled at him.

"HEY! Only I'm allowed to give out tutoring!" Anakin told him.

"Sorry, grandfather." Kylo Ren apologized.

 _Grandfather?_ Rey thought while continuing to fight him.

They fought some more until Anakin told the class that it was time to change into their normal clothes. Rey and Kylo Ren put their swords up and took off their fencing masks, glaring at each other before going to the locker rooms.

After they got changed, Rey met up with Finn to go check on him as they exited the school together.

"You alright there?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but it hurts a lot." He answered with a nod. "I can't believe you dueled Kylo Ren. I mean, he's basically undefeated in fencing."

"I had to fight for you." Rey told him with a sigh.

"Well, thank you for that." Finn smiled slightly.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." She shrugged before heading to her car. "I'll call you tomorrow since it's the weekend."

He then walked off to find his car. It seemed like an interesting first week of school for them…


	9. Of Mall Hangouts and Kidnappings

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

The weekend finally came and the trio decided to meet up at the mall to discuss what happened on Friday after Hux's speech and lunch. They were sitting in a seating area across from some of the stores while talking about what had happened in fencing club yesterday.

"I can't believe you dueled Kylo Ren!" Poe exclaimed in shock at Rey who was finishing with her story.

"Yeah, I had to do it for Finn." Rey nodded.

"Speaking of that, how's your arm been doing, buddy?" Poe asked Finn while slapping him on the back.

"Pretty fine. It still hurts from time to time, but it's doing alright." The ex-Stormtrooper answered as he showed off his bandage by rolling up his jacket sleeve.

"Well, that kind of sucks that it still hurts every once in a while. Hope you get better." Poe sighed.

"I'll be fine, Poe. Honestly, I've been through worse." Finn reassured his best friend.

"We know, Finn." Rey said with a nod before turning to Poe. "So, Poe, rumor has it that you have a football game next week…"

"Yeah, we're playing against the TIE Fighters from Empire Academy. It's the first game of the year and I wouldn't DARE to disappoint the whole school." Poe nodded.

"We know you won't." Finn grinned.

Little did they know was that a certain trio that led the group that ruled Starkiller High with an iron fist were watching them once again…

Kylo Ren continued to keep his focus on Rey as he listened to Hux brag about how great his speech yesterday was. He couldn't believe that not only did she defy the First Order during Philosophy class, she also managed to duel him after he injured the traitor. As if that didn't make her even more interesting than she already was…

"Rey, I can see you there…" He muttered.

"Kylo, are you even listening?!" Hux demanded which broke his best friend's train of thought.

"Yeah, Hux! What is it?!" Kylo Ren yelled in annoyance.

"I was just talking about how amazing my speech was and you decide to stare at your girlfriend!" Hux pointed out.

"What?! She's NOT my girlfriend!" Kylo Ren snapped while turning away from his best friends.

"Yeah right! I saw how you were looking at her at lunch on Monday!" Phasma scoffed.

"Shut up, Phasma…" Kylo Ren grumbled.

"If you're so interested in her, why don't you ask her out after school or something like that?" Hux suggested.

This sparked an idea in the rebellious dark haired teen's head as he smirked at the idea of asking Rey out. It was the perfect plan.

"By god, you're right, Hux!" He exclaimed before a 'whoosh-ah' sound came from his pocket. "Give me a second…"

Kylo Ren took out his IPhone and groaned when he realized it was a text from Han, his father.

The text read 'Hey, Ben, is there a reason why your room is a mess?'.

"Got a text from your dad?" Phasma asked while looking at Kylo Ren's phone.

"Yeah, I forgot to clean my room this morning and now he's nagging me about it." Kylo Ren sighed as he put his phone away.

"Anyways, I heard that there's going to be a football game next week and that Poe Dameron is going to play in it. What do we do about it?" Hux asked, staring at his friends.

"I have a plan." Phasma answered while she, Hux, and Kylo formed a circle. "I say we put up a blooper reel of Poe Dameron and embarrass him in front of the entire school during the game."

"Perfect…" Kylo Ren smirked at hearing this as he kept staring at Rey.

"Huh?" His best friends questioned in confusion.

"We'll find a way to crush them, I believe it." The First Order leader said.

Both plans were perfect…but first, he was going to ask Rey out after school…

 **At the start of the second week of school…**

It was after school on Monday as the students began headed for their cars to go home and do their homework or hang out with friends. Rey, Finn, and Poe were walking together out of the schools while heading out to their cars.

The school day was uneventful compared to last Monday which was really surprising. It was surprisingly…calm, but all of that was going to change.

"I'm going to head for my car. See you guys tomorrow." Rey told her friends, waving to her friends and walking to her car.

"Bye, Rey!" The two boys called out while walking off.

As Rey was making her way to her car, suddenly, someone stepped in her way: it was Kylo Ren.

"YOU!" She yelled in anger.

"Hello again, lost and found girl." He greeted before he quickly picked her up and held her in his arms.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" Rey demanded.

Kylo Ren ignored her and quickly ran back towards the school building, pushing through the crowds of people in his way. While this was going on, he dashed past Finn and Poe who stared in confusion.

"Is that Kylo Ren?" Poe asked with a confused expression.

"Why is he carrying Rey like she's some damsel in distress?" Finn added before staring at his best friend in worry while realizing what was going on.

"REY!" They screamed, running after Kylo Ren.

The two ran after the dark haired teen, but he was too fast for them, not to mention…

"OMG, it's Poe Dameron!" A voice squealed.

Suddenly, a group of girls ran towards Poe and shoved Finn out of the way, surrounding the quarterback as he looked around for Kylo Ren and not paying any attention to the girls.

Finn was pushed back until he bumped into someone dressed all in white who turned towards him: a Stormtrooper, one of his old squadmates.

"TRAITOR!" He yelled while getting into a fighting position.

"Nines…I really don't have the time for this." Finn sighed, not wanting to start a fight.

Nines ignored him and attempted to punch him, but the ex-Stormtrooper ducked and stumbled away from the battle. Here we go again…

He chased after him, trying to punch him again, only to have Poe quickly run in and grab Finn by the arm and dragged him away from the Stormtrooper.

"Poe, you saved me there…" Finn gasped in shock.

"That's what friends are for, buddy. Now, come on! Let's go find Rey!" Poe told him.

"Where's Kylo though?" His best friend asked while looking through the crowd.

He was nowhere in sight and possibly ran inside the school building with Rey in his arms, but where in the school was he?

"I don't see him." Poe answered.

"Well, what do we do now?" Finn questioned.

"Go to our homes and do our homework, I guess. You know Rey is tough, I mean, she saved your skin more than once." Poe shrugged before going off to his car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Same here." Finn nodded as he walked off to his car.

The two then walked off, unsure how their friend was going to get out of this situation…


	10. A Damsel in Distress

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

Rey looked around frantically at her surroundings: she was in a room with black wallpaper and red carpeting with First Order banners on the wall and black leather chairs everywhere she looked (she was even sitting on one of those chairs). The door was also open and she could hear her captor talking on the phone in the hallway.

"Hey, mom. I MIGHT be late for dinner tonight. MIGHT being the key word. I've got…First Order business to take care of." She could hear him saying. "And no, before you ask, Hux and Phasma didn't ask me to hang out with them. I'll see you later, bye. Long live the First Order!"

Upon hearing the last comment, Rey rolled her eyes at it.

Kylo Ren then walked into the room after he hung up, putting his phone in his pocket and hiding in the shadows as he closed the door behind him while staring at Rey.

"Where's Finn and Poe?!" She demanded.

"They probably went home to do their homework. You're still mad at me with what happened in fencing club last week." He shrugged in response while gently talking to her.

"That's what happens when your friend gets stabbed by some punk who thinks he's popular." Rey pointed out.

Kylo Ren then stepped out of the shadows, letting her have a good look at him. She never realized how handsome he was until now. He had beautiful dark brown eyes that seemed to be staring into her very soul and his soft looking black hair went up to the back of his neck while he was wearing a black shirt, black pants, a black leather jacket with a red First Order symbol on the back, black biker gloves, and black shoes. Kylo Ren truly had the look of a typical rebel and he was even more attractive than Poe.

"You really believe that the traitor is your friend? How pathetic! That's just the word to describe you! You're useless, worthless, and a whole lot of other things like that!" He snapped before going up to Rey's chair.

"I'm not pathetic or any of that!" She yelled at him.

"So, I'm asking you this: will you go out with me?" Kylo Ren asked her gently while putting his hand under her chin.

Rey's blood turned cold upon hearing that. Her? Go out with him? That would be unlikely. She saw him as an enemy and because of everything he had done to her, her friends, and the entire school, she felt like there were some mixed messages here. Rey knew that she had to think of something to say, something that would make her sound tough and not weak at all.

"You're afraid…that you will never be as 'cool' as Anakin Skywalker was in his teen years! And do you really expect me to say yes when you just insulted me?!" She said in annoyance.

Kylo Ren opened his mouth in shock to say something, but he cursed under his breath and stormed out while stepping into the hallway and taking out his phone.

He quickly dialed in Hux's number and called him.

"What is it, Kylo?" Hux groaned from the other side of the phone. "I'm kind of in the middle of homework!"

"She stood up to me AGAIN and rejected my offer of a date!" Kylo Ren yelled.

"Seriously, bro? You decide to call and tell me that?" Hux asked with an exasperated sigh.

"She's got a strong will and refuses to take my insults. I'm highly skilled, but more so than her!" The dark haired teen pointed out.

"Then, why don't you just, I don't know, force her to come home with you or something like that?" Hux suggested.

"I don't want mom or dad to know though!" Kylo Ren protested. "She's dad's favorite student, so he's bound to find out if I bring her to my place."

"Ugh, then the situation is hopeless. I think your compassion for her is your weakness." Hux sighed in annoyance.

"N-No. Never. Compassion? Towards an enemy of the First Order?" Kylo Ren stammered while feeling his face get hot.

"Uh huh…repeating one's self and posing a question in response to another question is a telltale sign of a lie. You DO like her, don't you? I'm SO telling Phasma tomorrow." Hux said in amusement.

"Shut up, Hux!" He snapped, blushing.

While this was going on, Rey got up from her seat and quietly walked out of the First Order student lounge while sneaking past Kylo Ren who was too busy arguing on the phone with Hux. She quickly made her way out of the school and got to her car before driving out of the parking lot and heading to her home in the Jakku District.

"Yeah, I can tell by the tone of your voice that you're lying as well, stop acting like 'oh, it's not that I like her or anything' and start acting like yourself already!" Hux commanded.

"Oh my god, Hux! Quit being such a snob!" Kylo Ren groaned before entering the lounge in realizing that Rey was gone, much to his shock. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hux…"

He then hung up and put his phone in his pocket. Where the heck did she go? Did she leave while he was on that call with Hux? In his rage, he then started yelling and throwing a chair out to the hallway.

Two Stormtroopers who were staying after school were walking in the hallways until the chair came flying out of the First Order student lounge as it hit against the wall, causing the two to slowly back away and go out the school.

Kylo Ren continued cursing under his breath while walking to his car and not believing that he had been stood up for the third time and rejected by the lost and found manager. She was a tough one, not to mention a challenge. A very fascinating challenge at that…

 _I can't let her try to stand up to me next time. She'll be my trophy, my status symbol, my apprentice. And nothing will stand in my way…_ He thought as he got into his car and drove home with her still in his head.


	11. Planning and Betrayals

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

The next day, Finn and Poe walked together in the hallway while looking for Rey. They were scared that something bad must have happened to her when Kylo Ren kidnapped her yesterday.

"Oh god, where is she?" Finn asked as he scanned the hall for her.

"We'll find her, buddy. I mean, how hard is to find a girl with green eyes and brown hair that's tied in three buns wearing beige clothes?" Poe reassured him while placing a hand on his best friend's arm.

The two continued wandering around as they tried avoiding any Stormtroopers or fangirls who would possibly attack them. Where was Rey exactly? Had she completely turn on them and started hanging out with the First Order? The boys hoped that she didn't join the dictatorship of Starkiller High.

"Finn, Poe!" A familiar voice called out from the crowd of students.

Then, Rey came walking through the students and towards her friends, much to their relief. She looked totally fine as if nothing had happened yesterday after school.

"Rey!" They sighed in relief while pulling her into a group hug.

"Hey, guys." She greeted them happily.

"Rey, we saw what happened yesterday with Kylo Ren carrying you into the school building. How did you get out of that?" Finn asked her.

"Well, Kylo was on the phone with Hux and I snuck out of the First Order student lounge and got into my car before driving home." Rey explained.

"Did he hurt you in any way?" Poe questioned nervously.

"Well, he did insult me, but I managed to stand up to him." Rey replied. "He also asked me out, but I said no."

"He asked you out after he insulted you?" Finn questioned in confusion.

"I know, right? Isn't that so weird? Oh my god, I swear, it caused so many mixed messages." Rey answered with a sigh.

"It's extremely weird, Rey." Poe nodded in agreement before checking his watch. "I gotta go, guys. I have football practice for the big game this week. Wish me luck!"

He then walked off, leaving the two alone in the hallway as they went to their lockers to grab their books. The two walked to their classes while discussing what had happened yesterday.

Kylo Ren tried to keep his anger under control as Hux was telling Phasma about their leader's little 'crush' on the lost and found manager. He hadn't seen Rey yet, much to his annoyance.

 _I guess I have to wait for Philosophy class…_ He thought with a sigh.

"So, Kylo, according to Hux, you have a crush on that Rey girl…" Phasma began, attempting to start a conversation with him.

"I don't! Whatever you heard from Hux now was a lie!" Kylo Ren snapped while punching his locker.

"Yeah, right! I can tell you're blushing now!" Hux scoffed as he noticed his best friend's face turning red.

"S-Shut up!" The dark haired teen stammered nervously.

"Anyways, boys. The game is tomorrow and we need to get our plan working. In order to embarrass Dameron in front of the entire school, we have to find a way to post that blooper reel to the large screen in the football stadium. I can use my computer to put it up on the screen while Hux looks out for it to work." Phasma explained.

"Excellent plan, Phasma! While I'm on the lookout for the video to come up, Kylo would be guarding the outside of the stadium just in case the traitor or the lost and found manager show up and ruin our plan." Hux nodded in agreement.

"But what if one of them sneaks into the stadium?" Kylo Ren asked.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Phasma reassured her friend.

"We know." Hux said with a nod.

The three continued their plan as they walked to class before going their separate ways.

 **After school, in the Mechanics classroom…**

Rey, Finn, and Poe were spending some time with Han by helping him clean up the classroom for the next day. So far, the day had been pretty much normal for them, but everything changed on this very moment…

"I'm so glad you three were able to help out. I couldn't really do it without you guys." Han smiled slightly while packing his things.

"Hey, don't mention it." Rey said with a smile.

"It's nothing, Mr. Solo. We enjoy helping others." Poe grinned as he tapped his fingers on a nearby desk.

"So, what do you want us to do now?" Finn asked his teacher.

"Why don't you kids head to your cars and go home? I think you three should get started on your homework." Han suggested.

"I wouldn't be so sure about going home YET." A voice commented from the shadows.

Rey froze in shock as she turned and saw a familiar looking figure wearing a leather jacket blending in with the darkness that surrounded him.

"Ben?" Han asked while noticing his son standing in the shadows.

"Hello, dad. I've been waiting for this day a long time." Kylo Ren greeted.

"What are you even doing here? Please, just give up this rebellious attitude of yours and start acting like yourself again." Han told him.

Kylo Ren then stepped out of the shadows, looking scared and somewhat regretful, much to the trio's shock.

"Dad, I need your help." He requested to his father with a nervous expression.

"Anything for my special boy." Han sighed while holding out his hand.

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't think I have the strength to do it." Kylo Ren said while on the verge of tears before grabbing his father's hand.

"Awww…" Rey, Finn, and Poe squealed, looking at the scene.

Suddenly, the dark haired rebellious teen let go of his father's hand and let out a scoff, much to the confusion of the trio.

"You honestly believe that I would want YOUR help?! Forget it, dad! I don't need your help! You're just trying to stand in the way of my goals! I'm immune to the light." Kylo Ren yelled before turning to leave.

"Ben…" Han began in shock.

"Get out of my way!" His son commanded as he shoved Finn and Poe out of the way.

Kylo Ren was about to make his way out of the classroom when all of a sudden, Rey snapped and tackled him into a nearby machine, causing him to get a scratch near his abdomen.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Rey screamed, beating the First Order leader up in a rage.

Finn and Poe were in shock; they had never seen Rey get this angry before. The two turned to each other and decided they were going to get their best friend before Kylo Ren gets hurt even further.

"Ok, Rey. I think you've beat him up enough. Let's get you to your car." Poe reassured his friend while getting Rey off of him.

"Yeah, we gotta go, Mr. Solo. We're sorry about her behavior." Finn apologized before leaving with his best friends.

Han didn't respond as the trio left the room, leaving him and his son alone. Kylo Ren got up and glared at his father as he left and went out to the parking lot to his car. While getting in his car, he put his hand on his abdomen, only to find blood on his gloves. Of course, he was bleeding…

Kylo Ren groaned and started his car before driving off to his home. Tomorrow was the day he would get his revenge: Poe Dameron would be humiliated in front of the entire school and Rey and Finn would have to bow down to the First Order.

It was an excellent plan and nothing was going to stop him now…


	12. Game Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

The next day, game day had finally arrived as everyone was at the stadium for the first game of the year between the Starkiller High Rebels and the Empire Academy TIE Fighters. There was lots of talk about how Poe was going to possibly crush the other team since he was considered the best player on the football team and known for his speed.

 _Well, that's not going to last for long…_ Hux thought evilly while listening to a conversation about that involved a student mentioning that Poe was going to be so awesome in tonight's game.

He looked up at the screen and waited for Phasma's blooper reel of the quarterback to come up, so he could laugh along with everyone else about Poe.

Rey twiddled her fingers as she sat next to Finn in the stands while she watched the football game, hoping that Poe would be able to win and not disappoint the entire school. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar leather jacket wearing figure with dark hair glaring at her before turning to leave.

"What is he doing?" She muttered as she got up from her seat and went to follow him.

"Rey, where are you going?" Finn asked her, but she had already left.

That was when he saw a glint of silver coming from the side of the stands, noticing Phasma sneaking off with a computer in hand.

 _What the heck is she doing?_ He thought while getting up from his seat and going after her.

On the field, Poe looked to his left and right while looking at what he dubbed the Red Squadron and the Blue Squadron while discussing his plan in the game. To them, he was known as the Black Leader.

"Red Squadron, Blue Squadron, take my lead. We're going to show them who's truly the best team in the city. Give them everything we've got!" Poe commanded with a determined expression before the two teams began moving around in the field.

As the game went on, he quickly dashed through the field while examining the crowd around him. He knew that he couldn't disappoint Starkiller High. Deep down, under that confidence and determination, he was afraid about failing everyone in the school and the jock knew it well.

 _Oh god, I hope I win this game…_ Poe thought nervously as he caught the football and ran to the end of the field, scoring a touchdown which made the crowd cheer in approval and the score for the Rebels to go up.

"Hey, bro! You alright there?" Wedge Jr. asked while noticing his friend's nervous expression.

"Yeah, Wedge. I'm cool. I'm just relieved that we scored." Poe answered with a sigh.

"Alright, man. You seem a bit nervous today though." His friend pointed out.

"Me? Nervous? No! Not at all!" Poe responded as he wiped some sweat that was visible from his face in his helmet.

Wedge Jr. gave him a concerned look and shrugged while the game continued with more scores for Starkiller High. Suddenly, in the middle of the game, the large screen showing the game went dark, much to everyone on the field's confusion as they stopped playing.

Hux eagerly stared up at the screen. Perfect, Phasma must have been setting the video up around now…

 _Prepared to be embarrassed for the rest of your life, Poe Dameron._ The red head thought.

While this was going on, Finn followed Phasma and saw her on her computer preparing to put something up on the screen.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded which caused her to turn around.

"Well, if it isn't the traitor…" Phasma smirked as she stared at him.

"Stop calling me that! I'm tired of all this mistreatment and bullying you, Hux, and Kylo Ren have been doing to me and every other student in this school! I want to know what exactly do you think you're doing!" Finn snapped.

"I was about to post a blooper reel about your friend, Poe Dameron, to embarrass him in front of the entire school, so all of you undesirables can bow down to the First Order." Phasma replied.

"Delete the video off of your computer or I'll get Principal Abrams involved!" Finn commanded while watching Phasma go into her files and deleting the video from the files and the recycling bin.

"Ok, fine! I deleted the stupid thing! Happy now?!" Phasma demanded in annoyance.

Soon, the screen went back on and the game resumed, much to Hux's disappointment. Someone must have deleted that video or stopped his best friend from posting it up there.

Meanwhile, at the gym, Rey followed Kylo Ren inside and found him standing at the center of the area. She had him right where she needed to confront him on everything that he has done…

"Kylo?" She asked.

"Ah, Rey…I've been waiting for this moment ever since yesterday." Kylo Ren smirked.

"I'm not playing around, Ben. I want you to pay for everything you've done in this school. You've personally victimized and bullied others, not to mention that you hurt Finn and dissed your OWN FATHER!" Rey pointed out sternly.

"Don't call me Ben! Ben Solo died a long time ago, I'm Kylo Ren!" Kylo Ren retorted.

"You ungrateful punk! I hate your guts so much! You make me sick!" Rey snapped.

"I'm sure I do…" Kylo Ren smiled smugly at this.

Rey groaned, this was going to be a challenge for sure…

Back with Finn, he picked up Phasma's computer and prepared to go turn it in to Principal Abrams, hoping to bring some justice to the students bullied by the First Order. Suddenly, Phasma grabbed his arm which made him place the computer on the ground.

"What are you doing with my laptop?!" She demanded angrily.

"Bringing everyone who was bullied by the First Order to justice." Finn answered with a stern expression.

"I don't think so, traitor. You have to go through me first." Phasma told him.

"It's on!" Finn declared with a determined expression while clenching his fists.

This time, he was alone and Rey and Poe weren't going to be there to save him now. This was his turn to stand up for himself against a bully like Phasma. The two charged at each other and began fighting while the game continued in the background.

As the fight went on, Poe looked over while he was on the field and saw the ex-Stormtrooper fighting the head of the Stormtroopers near the stands.

"Finn?" The quarterback asked quietly to himself.

Suddenly, the football came flying towards him and he caught it before running for the end of the field with some of the members of the TIE Fighters chasing after him. Poe couldn't let himself get tackled by them, so he ran faster until he found the goalposts and quickly crossed the line on the field.

"TOUCHDOWN!" The announcer yelled as the crowd went wild.

Poe sighed in relief and started panting. How much longer was it until it was going to end, so he could win this for the school?

Back at the gym, Rey tried to charge at Kylo Ren, but he was quicker than her and grabbed her while throwing her against a wall which knocked her out for a while.

"Don't mess with me, lost and found girl. I'm a force not to be reckoned with." Kylo Ren told her.

Rey groaned and woke up to find her enemy going up to the sword rack used for fencing club and grabbing a sword. She got up and glared at him.

"Grab a sword, Rey! Our fight has escalated to it!" He commanded.

She then walked over to the sword rack and grabbed a sword, but this worried a part of her. A duel with no safety outfits or fencing masks? Anakin always told the fencing club that safety was the top priority when it came to fencing.

"You're on!" Rey declared while the two ran towards each other before they clashed. "I can't believe you emotionally crushed your father!"

"You befriended a traitor!" Kylo Ren snapped.

"Finn isn't a traitor!" Rey yelled.

They then continued dueling as their swords clashed over and over again.

Back at the stadium, Finn and Phasma continued fighting while the game continued. The Stormtrooper leader then threw him against a nearby wall which knocked him out as she made her escape with her computer. Finn woke up and looked around in a panic. Where the heck was Phasma? He cursed to himself after finding out that she had got away, but then he realized that the video had been deleted, meaning that he would have no evidence to bring everyone bullied to justice.

 _Oh well, at least Poe's reputation was saved…_ Finn thought with a sigh while he made his way back to the stands.

On the field, the end of the game was nearing and the TIE Fighters were keeping up with the Rebels in the scores. Poe knew that this was his last shot in the first game of the year that would lead the team into many more victories and losses in the future. He knew that he had to keep his confident and determined attitude that everyone admired him for and make it through this game. Just only a few more points and the Rebels would win.

As the clock ticked, the quarterback ran as fast as he could and caught the football in midair as he dashed quickly, ignoring everything around him. All that mattered was this touchdown he was going to make. It was going to put it all in their favor and have the team win.

 _Come on, Poe. Keep concentrating…this'll have it all win for the team and the school…_ He thought while running.

Everything that happened was all a blur for him as everything seemed to happen so fast until he heard the crowd cheering and the announcer yelling that…Starkiller High Rebels have won the game…

Poe felt like passing out in exhaustion, but he could feel his teammates hugging him or slapping him on the back while they celebrated their victory. He did it…he actually did it!

Back in the gym, Rey and Kylo Ren continued their duel, unaware that the football game had finished. The two clashed while glaring at each other.

"Your skills are still impressive to me, Rey, but I can make you better! I can show you the ways of fencing!" Kylo Ren declared.

Rey glared at him, there was no way she was going to let him tutor her! He was a rebellious punk who bullied others and even his own father to get what he wanted. She hated him so much and wanted those that were picked on to be brought to justice.

Rey had no idea what came over her, but she overpowered Kylo Ren and scratched her sword across his face.

"You need a teacher more than I do…" She told him.

Kylo Ren started to feel exhausted, it had been a rough battle for him, even with this injury on his face.

"I won't give up! Soon, the whole school will bow down to the First Order! We'll crush all of the undesirables!" He ranted while panting.

Rey knew that the dark haired teen wasn't in a good condition. He looked physically exhausted and his face was bleeding while he then did something…unexpected.

Suddenly, Kylo Ren stumbled forward and leaned towards Rey's ear while he started stroking her cheek.

"Do you still think I am a monster?" He whispered softly.

Rey shuttered as she felt his cold breath near her ear while he groaned and passed out, his hand going from her cheek and falling to her hand which surprised her. Those words he whispered to her and his actions had ended up sticking with her for the whole school year…

She backed up slightly and went to grab a handkerchief, cleaning the blood off of her sword before taking Kylo Ren's sword as well as her sword and putting them up in the rack. Rey then walked to the stadium to find Finn and Poe, leaving Kylo Ren unconscious on the gym floor.

When the brunette was on her way to the gym, that was when Finn and Poe, who was now in his normal clothes, found her.

"REY!" They exclaimed while running towards her.

"Finn! Poe!" She yelled, giving them a hug. "So, did we win?"

"Yeah! This calls for a celebration!" Finn nodded happily.

"Oh my god! Congrats, Poe!" Rey squealed.

"How about we head to my place and celebrate?" Poe suggested happily.

His best friends smiled and nodded at this before making their way to their cars. Everything was going really well…

Meanwhile, Hux and Phasma were too busy being disappointed that their plan didn't work out. Kylo Ren was nowhere to be found. Where was he?

"I can't believe our plan didn't work…" Phasma groaned as she and Hux entered the gym.

"Tell me about it! Ugh, I've been waiting all game for the video to come up!" Hux sighed in annoyance before noticing their best friend on the floor. "Oh my god! Kylo!"

He quickly ran to Kylo Ren's unconscious form with Phasma beside him as they observed their leader's condition.

"We HAVE to take him to the nurse's office!" Phasma told Hux.

The red head nodded and picked up Kylo Ren before the two ran out of the gym. They had to get him better or else they were a group without their leader…


	13. Only the Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.

The next day, everyone was happy about last night's game. As the trio walked along the hallways, people congratulated Poe on his victory which he responded by thanking them and giving them small salutes.

"Wow, I can't believe you defeated Kylo Ren, Rey. He's basically undefeated!" Finn pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. I have no idea what came over me that caused me to scratch his face with my sword." Rey shrugged as she twiddled with her fingers.

"Wait a minute, hold up! You dueled Kylo Ren without that safety equipment?! Are you insane?!" Poe exclaimed in shock.

"He was the one who started the duel, not me." Rey told him.

"Anyways…what's the plan for the rest of this week?" Finn asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I asked Mr. Skywalker, you know, the son, if I could have some Philosophy tutoring even though I'm pretty good in the class. I just want to learn more about it, you know?" Rey said.

"That's great! I'm happy for you, Rey!" Poe grinned while slapping Rey on the back.

"Yeah, it's fantastic!" Finn nodded in agreement.

"Awww! You boys are the best!" Rey giggled.

While this was going on, the First Order leaders were hanging out by their lockers as Kylo Ren stood in the shadows, ashamed of his failure last night.

"Thanks for getting me to the nurse's office last night, guys." He grumbled to Hux and Phasma.

"That's what friends are for, Kylo." Hux shrugged while grabbing a book from his locker. "You should thank Phasma for suggesting taking you to the nurse's office."

"Yeah, it was all my idea because we saw how bad of a condition you were in, not to mention you were unconscious on the gym floor." Phasma nodded.

"I was?" Kylo Ren asked while raising an eyebrow at this.

He thought back to what had happened last night: all he remembered was Rey finding him in the gym and the duel he had with her. The ending of said duel was all a blur to him.

 _Ugh, I can't believe she defied the First Order another time! Unbelievable!_ Kylo Ren thought.

"So, Kylo, what do we do now?" Hux questioned his best friend.

"We plan for the future. I can't let some lost and found girl defeat me again…" He replied as he grabbed a book from his locker.

"What's the plan though?" Phasma asked.

"I don't know, I'll make it up as we go." Kylo Ren shrugged.

Back with Rey, Finn, and Poe, Rey checked her watch and realized it was time for her first tutoring session with Luke.

"I have to go, boys. Sorry, my tutoring session is going to start in a few minutes." She told her friends.

"Alright then…" Finn sighed happily. "Good luck."

"You're gonna do great!" Poe smiled.

"Thanks for everything, boys. See you two at lunch." Rey grinned before giving both Finn and Poe a kiss on the cheek.

She then walked off to the Philosophy classroom while looking back at her friends. Rey waved at them as they waved back, walking through the hallway and avoiding glares from First Order members and wannabees as well as Stormtroopers.

Soon, she arrived to the classroom to find Luke writing on the board while humming a tune to himself. Rey took a deep breath as she sat down in her usual seat and thought about what happened last night. It was one crazy night with an action packed duel against Kylo Ren and how she actually WON.

She cleared her throat and asked, "Um, Mr. Skywalker? I made it already."

Luke closed the marker he was writing with and put it down, turning to Rey upon hearing the sound of her voice.

"Hello, Rey. Ready to start your tutoring?" Luke greeted.

"Yes, Mr. Skywalker. I'm ready…" Rey nodded.

"Excellent!" Luke grinned as he began the lesson.

TO BE CONTINUED IN 2017…


End file.
